Although bras have been available for many years and featured a variety of forms, modern bras remain inadequate in achieving cosmetic enhancement and/or fashion trend goals while still remaining comfortable. This is because most conventional bras lift and shape the breasts, but do so in a way that actually compresses them against the woman's chest. Accordingly, although they may be higher and better shaped, comfort is compromised. Hence, there is a need for a bra that overcomes the significant shortcomings of excessively compressing or unnaturally constricting the breasts.
In addition, while lift and cleavage may be enhanced in a conventional bra, the breasts may actually be reduced in size or projection from a profile perspective due to the compression of the bra. Hence, there is a need for a bra that overcomes the significant shortcomings of providing a reduced profile projection of the breast.
Furthermore, for many women, the two breasts are not identical in size and for some the difference is even more pronounced due to nature or injury. Accordingly, it may be desired to shape one breast more than the other. However, conventional bras fail to provide independent cup adjustment to an adequate degree and any vertically oriented adjustment is accomplished by adjusting the shoulder strap of the bra which has the effect of simultaneously raising and tightening, or simultaneously lowering and loosening the entire bra apparatus.
Moreover, bras typically fail to provide adjustability of the breast outside the perimeter of the cup or what is termed herein as the outside-of-cup appearance.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a bra that overcomes the significant shortcomings of the known prior-art as delineated hereinabove.